Trooper
The trooper is an enemy in Jak 3. It is one of the main Dark Maker infantry units, resembling Precursor statues in concept but with dark purple, jagged, metallic armor. They were first seen at the KG war factory in the mission "Beat Cyber Errol boss", then seen near the Monk Temple in the mission "Rescue Seem at temple". They were also used in the attack on Spargus shortly before the mission "Defend Spargus from attack" and the assault on the Southern Haven Forest in the mission "Destroy dark ship shield". Later on they were seen in the Metal Head tower in the mission "Destroy Metal Head tower" and in the palace ruins in the mission "Break through ruins". Lastly they were fought inside the Dark Maker ship again in the mission "Destroy dark ship" near the end. Characteristics Troopers are medium-sized humanoid creatures, with a dark purple/black complexion with jagged material presumably hard to the touch used for armor. They have a proboscis similar to the fictional depictions of the Precursors, leaving it unclear if they are actual beings or robotic infantry units manipulated by Dark Maker organisms (similar to the Dark Maker bot and what was witnessed in the Dark Maker seed inside the dark satellite.)Naughty Dog. Jak 3 (PlayStation 3) 2012. The trooper obtains a translucent force-field, which will turn red when damaged. It is fairly tough, and appears to shatter like glass when destroyed. They have a dark blaster, exactly similar to the metal head sling blaster's blaster, which launches a dark eco projectile in an arc to its target. Combat The trooper is a strong enemy that relies on its shielding to hold enemies back, then quickly throw a blast at them and move to a new position, where it will continue to repeat this tactic. It is best if they are hit while not using their shield for this saves ammunition, though the Beam Reflexor is a good example of a weapon that can hit the troopers from behind. They are also vulnerable when using their shield, since they will not move in that position you can safely fire at them for a short while. Make sure to use a fast and strong weapon like the Plasmite RPG, Gyro Burster, or the Peace Maker to crush the shield and before it attacks you and re-activates the shield afterwards. Once the shield is destroyed you should be good to go and take them out quickly, carefulness is recommended as they nearly always appear in groups with many other troopers nearby. In the mission "Destroy dark ship shield" at Southern Haven Forest, they manned Dark Maker turrets, which can provide quite a nuisance if not taken out quickly. They can be taken off the turret simply by shooting it, though be careful to actually kill it once it's off, or it will hop back on. Troopers surround the area in this mission, so be sure to take any out surrounding the turret as well, or they will begin shooting. References Category:Dark Makers Category:Enemies in Jak 3